


Normal Life

by Leah Adezio Archivist (offpanel_archivist)



Series: Changing Tides [7]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-07-07
Updated: 1996-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/Leah%20Adezio%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <b>Changing Tides</b> series. Het, Tempest/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Leah Adezio, who passed away in 2007, by her designated archivist.
> 
> Special thanks to Carmen Williams, for scanning and reformatting this fic from ancient hard copy.

Changing Tides

Normal Life

by Leah Adezio

 

**Chapter O** **ne - The Training, an Interlude**

 

            Sixteen. A wonderful age. A time of transition, when girls and boys begin to view themselves as young men and women. For the most part, puberty has done its job and the bulk of growing and changing is done. The awkwardness that comes from changing bodies and voices is past and teenagers start looking ahead.  They can see what they will look like as adults -- now is the time to begin to think about what they will be in the years to come.

            The future was on the minds of four young Atlanteans as they swam home after a day of fun and exploration. They had spent the day at a series of canyons south of the dome, near the mid-Atlantic ridge.  It was an awe-inspiring place, more spectacular than the landsmen's Grand Canyon, and seen by fewer eyes by far. For the two couples, friends all, it was a place to be together -- and also, a place to sometimes be alone.

            Garth turned to the other couple travelling with him and Tula. "So, you guys nervous about tomorrow?"

            Loren shook his head, sending his light brown hair tumbling.  "Not me.  I'll do all right."

            At his side, Alianne laughed.  "Yeah, what's there to be nervous about, anyway?  We've all passed the tests.  The tournaments are just for show, you know."

            "But don't you want to do well, Ali?" Tula asked.  "After all, our families are going to be in the arena watching us compete. I want to make a good showing. It's important."

            "Come on...you're taking this much too seriously," Alianne replied. "'Course, I can definitely see where _you_ guys would feel you have to do well."

            "Oh, right," Loren chimed in, "the "'protectors of the people'" screwing up in the tournament. That would _not_ be a pretty sight.  But hey, no pressure."

            "Thanks a lot, people," Garth said, a wry expression on his face. "Gods, what if I do screw up? What'll happen if I go out in the early rounds?"

            Alianne's playful smile melted into an expression of compassion. "Oh, you'll do well, buddy, don't you worry about that." The pretty grin returned. "And if, for some unforeseen reason, you do mess up and make a poor showing, you get changed, forget about it, and concentrate on the party at my house tomorrow night."

            "Oh, yeah...the party!" Tula enthused to the two boys. "It's gonna be great! We've been planning this for ages! There's gonna be live music and everything!" She turned a soft gaze upon Garth, her blue eyes glowing. "So, lover, you gonna dance with me, or what?"

            "Do I have to?" he groaned at the thought. "You know I don't like dancing much."

            "Well, I do," Loren put in. "I'm gonna take my favorite girl" -- he grabbed Alianne's hands and swirled her around -- "and we're gonna dance all night." To his delight, she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to spin the open waters near the dome.

            "I'm your favorite, Loren?" she asked, dipping her eyelids. "Really?"

            "Really." He gave her a small gentle kiss to confirm it.

            Not to be outdone, Tula grabbed Garth and began to spin him about in a similar fashion. She laughed at his expression. "See? It's not bad, now is it?"

            *Not when you hold me like this.*

            *Dance with me and I'll hold you like this for hours and hours!* Unlike Loren, Tula's kiss was bold and enticing.

            The playful spinning stopped and the foursome turned their attentions to concluding their journey.

            "So, there's nothing to worry about, huh, guys," Alianne affirmed. "We'll all put on a good show for family and friends, have a fantastic time at the party tomorrow night, and when we wake up the next morning, we'll be considered to be adults!"

            "Yeah, no more being treated like little kids anymore," Loren added, holding Alianne's hand tightly. She squeezed back, smiling.

            "I guess you're right," Garth said. "I'm not gonna worry about the tournament. I'll do as well as I'm meant to do.  If I give it my best shot, that's all I can ask for."

            Once inside the dome, the four friends split up, as was their pattern. The couples would go their separate ways for private good nights.

            About two hours or so later, Garth was alone in his room, sparring against his reflection in a full length mirror, trying to perfect the movements he'd be using in the next day's tournaments. A knock on his door caused him to pause mid-stroke. "Who is it?"

            "It's me," a feminine voice replied from the other side. "Can I come in?"

            "Ali?" He opened the door.  "What are you doing here? It's late."

            "I know," she replied, entering his room. "I'll only be a minute, then I've got to get on home." She smiled at her best friend. "Listen, Garth, I just wanted to tell you something."

            "Oh?"

            "Yeah, I know you're concerned about tomorrow...how you're going to do and how it will look to everyone if you don't do well. But I want you to know that I think you'll do fine."

            '"Thanks. I appreciate it."

            "No problem. And, if for some reason, you don't do well -- which I doubt -- it won't take away from what you are, you know?" At the slight shake of his dark head, she continued. "It's like this: One day doesn't cancel out years. You're the best trained of us all and the most experienced by far. The only way _anyone_ could possibly beat you is if they get lucky." She gave him a sisterly pat of reassurance.

            "You really think so?"

            "You have to ask?" she grinned. "C'mon, Garth, don't doubt yourself so. You know what you can do, just go out there tomorrow and do it. Your family and friends will be there, cheering you on."

            Garth smiled. "I guess you're right. So, seriously, Ali, how do you think _you'll_ do?"

            "Me?" She thought for a moment. "Oh, somewhere in the middle, I think. I'm not the best, but I'm not the Worst."

            "You'll do fine. I've watched you train. You're not bad."

            "But not great, either. As long as I'm not a total embarrassment, I'll be okay."

            "I know what you mean," Garth replied softly. "I just want Arthur and Mera to be proud of me."

            "They will be. They have no reason not to be."

            "Only if I screw up."

            "Will you stop already? You won't screw up, so just stop! You beat up on yourself too much, buddy." Alianne turned toward the door. "I'd better get going. I promised Papa that I wouldn't be too long."

            "Okay. See you tomorrow at the arena."

            "Uh-huh.  Oh, Garth...about the party?  Dress to impress, huh? Mother's going all out to make it spectacular."

            "You got it. Hey, what's Tula wearing? You must know."

            Alianne's green eyes flashed mischievously. "Oh, I'll never tell." She waved in salutation. "Good luck tomorrow.  'Nite."

            "You too.  And thanks for the talk.  I do feel better about it."

            "I know. That's what I'm here for. 'Bye."

            Once again alone, Garth turned back to the mirror and raised his hands to practice his moves. _No._ He let his hands drop. _She's right. You'll do fine. It you don't have it by now, you'll never have_ _i_ _t._

            He opened a case that sat on his desk. A new, but broken in, set of sparring clothes lay neatly folded within. He carefully removed the heavy leather breastplate and, turning back to the mirror, held it up shoulder-high.

            "Not bad," he commented softly to his reflection. "You'll do just fine."

 

***

 

            The dressing room of the arena was loud. Considering that twenty-five sixteen-year old girls were talking and shouting all at once, it wasn't particularly surprising. There were fifty girls participating in the tournament in all -- the other twenty-five occupied another room.

            "Okay, you're set." Tula studied her handiwork in the mirror, peering over Alianne's shoulder. She had just finished braiding her friend's dark copper hair into a single braid that reached several inches past her shoulders.

            "Thanks," Alianne replied. "Your turn." They exchanged places and Tula sat on the stool to have her hair bound. The sides of her hair weren't long enough for a single braid, so Alianne parted Tula's chestnut brown hair down the center from front to back. The two braids that she quickly wove were then pinned into a neat coil at the nape of Tula's neck. Now, not only would the leather caps they had to wear fit closely to their heads, but they wouldn't have to worry about their hair getting in the way during the tournament.

            That task done, the two girls went about getting into the sparring outfits. They already wore white long-sleeved unitards. Over that went a full, one-shouldered leather tunic, high boots, gloves, a head cap and a shoulder plate. The boots and gloves were cut low behind the knee and the insides of the elbow for better mobility. The boys' outfits were identical with two exceptions -- the boys' tunics were cut lower below the hip for added protection to the groin area, and the girls' had extra padding across the chest.

            Alianne inspected her appearance in the mirror. "Y'know, Tula, it's weird," she commented absently.

            "What's that?"

            "Well, I was at the public part of the Archives last week, and I was reading about surface cultures." She turned away from her reflection and studied her friend. "Did you know that in some cultures, girls are considered adults when they dress up in a fancy gown and go to a dance? Others simply have to pray before their community? And we -- _we_ have to dress up like warriors and try to bash each others' brains in! Weird."

            Tula laughed. "We're not trying to 'bash each others' brains in', Ali. The martial arts -- and the tournament -- are supposed to emphasize technique over strength. You know that." She adjusted her shoulder strap so the plate felt more comfortable against her right arm. She swung her arm, testing its mobility. Satisfied, she smiled at Alianne. "Well, you ready?"

            "As ready as I'll ever be." Alianne smiled in return.

            Tula and Alianne joined the other girls who had finished dressing and went out to the designated section of the arena's stands. Most of the fifty boys were already seated in the adjoining section. Alianne touched Tula's arm, then pointed. "Look -- there's Garth and Loren." They waved in the direction of her point. The boys, seeing them, waved back.

            *Hi, hon.* Garth reached out for Tula's mind.

            *Hey there,* she replied. *How're you doing? Still nervous?*

            *Not so much. In a few hours it'll be all over.*

            *Yeah. Good luck, lover. Wait for me after.*

            *Absolutely,* Garth replied. *Do well.*

            Meanwhile, another conversation was taking place.

            *Loren ... Loren.*

            *Well, hi.*

            *You're not going to believe this, but I think I'm nervous.*

            *Now Ali, why would you be nervous? You were the one who said there was nothing to worry about,* Loren replied. "It's just for show.*

            *I know, but my father expects me to do well today. I don't want to let him down.*

            *You won't, precious. You'll be great.*

            *Thanks. You're sweet for saying so. * And Loren swore he could feel her smile in his mind. "Loren, I'll wait for you by the dressing rooms and then we'll go sit in the stands to watch the final pairings.*

            *Sounds good. You wanna sit with your parents or with mine?*

            *Yours,* Alianne said emphatically. "No matter how I do, Mother'll be critical and I don't want to hear it.*

            *Okay. See you later, then....*

            *You got it.*

            Conversation of all kinds quieted throughout the gathering of teenagers as a procession of trainers and priests came to stand before the group.

            After passing out tournament lists to the competitors, the trainers spoke at length about honor and the teenagers' performance on this day. When they were done, the priests offered blessings -- for safety and skill and asking the gods to watch over them as they made their formal passage from childhood into adulthood.

            When the rituals were finished, conversations resumed as the initial pairings were studied and discussed. Loren looked at his list. "Well, that's a relief," he exhaled.

            Garth looked over his shoulder. "What's a relief?"

            "We're not paired up. That's good."

            "Why's that?"

            "Come on, Garth. You'd smear me all over the arena. This way, I've got a fairly good chance of getting to the second or third level."

            "Don't underestimate yourself. I've seen you out-finesse some pretty big guys."

            "Yeah, but you out-finesse them all. Gods, I've watched you work out with the King's Elite -- and win." Loren offered his friend a rueful smile. "And they're the best there is."

            Garth smiled. "Don't kid yourself. They pull their punches with me. I don't think they really want to smear me all over the place."

            "Still...I'm glad I'm going against Ty. We're fairly evenly matched. And I'm glad you're participating. I'd heard talk that the officials weren't going to allow it."

            "Uh-huh. They said I might have an unfair advantage, but Arthur convinced them that since it's not a true competition and that it's a ritual that every citizen who's of age must participate in -- and I _am_ a citizen -- that I was entitled to compete." Garth clenched his fists. "They didn't really care if I won, they just wanted to prevent me from taking part in the ritual!" His deep violet eyes flashed in anger at the memory of the officials' objections and the arguments that had followed.

            Loren nodded in sympathy. "I still can't believe some people feel that way. After all you've done for us? It's --" Movement in the stands caused him to pause. "Hey, Garth...your parents are here."

            Garth looked toward the side of the arena where the box reserved for the royal family was located. He saw Arthur and Mera, who held their year-old son, taking their seats. He hoped they could spot him among the other boys, but since they were dressed alike...no matter, they knew he was there.

            Many other people were entering the arena now. Parents and friends, and people who were simply interested in seeing the rites of passage. At Arthur's side was the Captain of the King's Elite -- the finest soldiers Poseidonis had to offer. He watched every tournament with special interest, for he would take note of the young men and women who performed exceptionally well -- they often made outstanding candidates for the military. Those who were approached about military careers usually accepted. In a society that had lifted the science of war to an art form, professional warriors were looked upon with honor.

            The arena filled rapidly and it wasn't long before the head trainer stood before the assembled teens. "It is time." He walked in front of the ten sparring platforms with the competitors filing out of their seats and following silently. Lining up in neat rows, the young competitors turned to face their king and queen.

            The head trainer's voice boomed out through the arena. "Majesties! I present to you one hundred _Kan_ _'neeh_ who seek to bring honor to their houses."

            Arthur stood regally, as he had done many times before. "The one hundred bring honor to us all. May the gods look upon their endeavors with favor and grace." He paused and saluted the trainer. "Master, your students may begin."

            As the trainer supervised the beginning of the tournament, Arthur sat down next to Mera and smiled. They oversaw this part of the ceremony every six months. In the past, they would take their leave at this moment, but not today.

            Today, they watched the proceedings with the greatest interest. Today, the boy that Arthur had raised for the past nine years and had adopted -- and the boy that Mera promised to love as she loved her own -- was one of the one hundred. Today, their son would become a man.

            Arthur took the baby -- his namesake -- from Mera's arms and cuddled him close. Spotting Garth amongst the other young men, he pointed. "See there?" he cooed into Arthur Jr's ear. "There's your big brother." The blond baby's babbles and smile drew laughter from the king. "That's right, little one, he _is_ going to do well today. He'll do well, indeed, and show them all that he's inferior to no one. Not today, or any day.

            "Yes, he'll do very well today. I can feel it ...."

 

******

 

**Chapter Two - The Teaching**

 

            Garth closed the case that held his sparring clothes. "Ali?" Nothing. She stood over her own case silently, staring at its contents. "Ali?" He touched her shoulder as he spoke.

            She turned. "Hmmm? Did you say something, love?  I was thinking."

            "I could tell. You were leagues away.  Something wrong?"

            "Oh, no," "Alianne replied, smiling.  "I was just thinking about the last time I wore one of these. She sealed the case, securing the lid latches. "Gods, it's been six years since _Kan'e'ess."_ She turned back to Garth, her arms around his neck. "Now, don't you tell anyone, but deep down, I wanted you to win. I was so happy you did."

            "Even though Loren came in second'?"

            "Even so. And yes, I know that when Tula and I sat in the stands and she was cheering for you and I was cheering for Loren, in my heart I wanted you to win."

            "How come?" Garth wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and smiled.

            "Because it meant more to you than it did to him. It meant more to you than it did to anyone else in the arena. You tried to be so nonchalant about it, but I knew how important it was to you to win. You still felt you had something to prove."

            "I thought I'd done a pretty good job of hiding that," he replied.

            "Not from me." Her gaze was soft.  "Never from me, buddy," she teased. "Not then and certainly not now."

            He kissed her briefly before picking up his case. "Well, that's all in the past, beloved. Today, we have a job to do." Garth then handed Alianne her own case to carry. "C'mon, student. Class is in session."

 

***

 

            Several hours later, Alianne decided that if she didn't love the teacher so much, she'd kill him. Make him suffer at the very least.

            They'd gone to a secluded clearing some distance away from the dome. Garth had decided it was perfect for training -- fairly level with thick sea grasses providing natural cushioning. And most important, it was private. He didn't want anyone to know about the training sessions. He thought it would only serve to make Alianne appear more vulnerable if the sessions became public knowledge.

            Now, he couldn't help grinning at his consort as she sat on the ground. "You _are_ out of practice, aren't you?" he asked, offering her a hand up.

            Alianne took it gratefully, rubbing her backside with her free hand. "This isn't sparring, it's torture. She winced as her muscles protested loudly. "You're not pulling any punches, are you?"

            Garth gave a determined shake of his head. "You've got to be able to defend yourself fully. You've got to learn how to attack if you have to. I never said this would be fun, you know. "

            "You didn't mention anything about killing me, either," she muttered under her breath.

            "Better me than one of my enemies," Garth spat, anger flashing across his eyes. "I thought we agreed on this."

            "We did, but I didn't realize that you were going to push so hard...or go so fast," Alianne complained.

            "Oh, well, if you can't stand the pace ... " his voice trailed off, the taunt reverberating around them.

            Alianne placed her hands on her hips in response to his challenge. "I can take whatever you give out!"

            Garth smiled inwardly. She was responding exactly how he knew she would. It was the same way she responded whenever he would taunt her in the past, and he was familiar with the hands-on-hips stance from the time he was twelve. It was one of the most predictable aspects of her personality.

            "All right, Ali. Again." There was no affection in his tone as he assumed a half-crouch before her. After a long moment, she painfully assumed an identical posture. He could feel her discomfort, but there would be no reprieve. She would learn and she would improve. It was the best way he knew to keep her safe, even if he had to taunt her into competiveness. "Ready?" he asked firmly. She nodded, her stubbornness etched cleanly across her features. "Go."

            Her prior attacks had started low, as she tried to use her smaller stature to her advantage. Those efforts had failed, so she opted for a different approach.

            Alianne lunged low, as she knew Garth would expect she would, but then feinted and on one foot launched up. As she pivoted around Garth's shoulder, she lashed out with her other leg, aiming a kick to his chest.

            Garth saw it coming. Lunging up and back, he avoided Alianne's kick and grabbed her ankle.  To his surprise, she pulled free of his grasp. Diving and twisting simultaneously, she darted behind him and went for the backs of his knees.

            He saw that move coming, too. Flipping backwards, he spun behind her and before she had a chance to react, he slid his arms under hers, pinning her back against his chest. He easily tossed her back over his head, sending her tumbling head over heels through the water.

            Alianne landed hard, taking the impact on her left shoulder. She tried to stifle her cry of pain -- and failed.

            "Are you all right?" Garth asked as he dashed to her side. "I didn't mean to throw you _that_ hard," he added, kneeling down beside her. She lay in the grass, breathing hard. "Ali?"

            "I'll live," she said at last, slowly sitting up. "Damn grass doesn't feel so soft anymore." She flexed her shoulder and again winced in pain.

            "Oh, gods, I really hurt you." Garth gently touched her shoulder, feeling for damage.

            "It's only bruised, I think. I don't feel anything broken or dislocated. Don't worry about it." She gave him a wry grin. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time, don't you?" Already, the worst of the pain was beginning to subside.

            Garth returned the smile, relieved that he hadn't seriously hurt her, and Feeling the pain ebb from her shoulder. "Nothing but the best for you, m'lady." A long pause, as he unbuckled the chinstrap of her leather cap. "And I _am_ sorry. That's enough for today, I think."

            "Awwww ... I was just getting warmed up," she shot back, shaking her head to free her hair once he'd removed the cap.

            "Good. Then you'll be ready for tomorrow."

            Alianne groaned in mock dismay as she removed the padded tunic and watched Garth remove his. They quickly shed the rest of the protective clothing and packed it in its cases. "So, did I do okay, teacher?"

            "Not bad...for being out of practice so long." Suddenly, Garth found himself flat on his back. Without warning, Alianne had sprung forward, tackling him in the soft grass.

            "There," she said smugly, "how's _that_ for an attack?" The look she gave him turned his senses aflame. "You know, my love," she continued, "there's one subject in which I am definitely not out of practice" -- she began to systematically remove his unitard -- "and I certainly don't need a teacher."

            And all of a sudden, the gently swaying sea grass became soft again. At that moment, Garth was especially pleased that he'd chosen a secluded place to spar as a very different type of sparring was about to take place.

 

***

 

            Garth had lost track or time. He gazed at Alianne as she dozed in his arms, snuggled secure against his side. Every sensation pleased him -- the feel of her body against his, warm and soft, the gentle tickling of the shifting grass against his skin. He loved her; loved making love with her. He wanted few things out of life. Two of them were to make her happy and to keep her safe. Today, he'd apparently done the former and started the latter.

            Knowing she'd be sore and stiff when she awakened, he shifted a bit and began to gently knead her muscles, concentrating on her shoulder, already beginning to discolor with bruising.

            At the sensation of his hands working against her skin, Alianne stirred. "Mmmmm," she sighed, "'that feels good."

            "You just relax, beloved. Let me take the aches away." With practiced hands, he massaged the tightness from her body. "How's that feel?"

            "Much better." Alianne turned onto her back, her eyes soft. Their gazes locked. Garth leaned over her until they were nose to nose. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have the prettiest eyes?" she asked softly.

            "Yeah. And I remember when you were the only one who thought so. The violet flecks began to deepen as his hands caressed her skin with more than simple massaging of aches and pain in mind...and the bond began to sing.

            "I still do," she replied, pulling his head even closer to hers. *I could look at them forever. _*_

            *Well, you can look all you like, but unfortunately, we can't stay here forever.*

            Alianne nearly pouted. "You do plan on finishing what you started, don't you?"

            "I always finish what I start, beloved," Garth replied with a teasing smile.  "Always."

 

***

 

            "Better. Much better."

            Alianne stood, parristick held chest high. "It's about time," she replied, letting one hand free of the stick and offering it to Garth. He accepted it from where he sat in the grass and rose to his feet.

            This time it was his turn to rub his backside. "Interesting use of the stick. I don't think I've ever seen it used as a battering ram before. At least, not in ritual combat." He reached down and picked up his own parristick from where it had been knocked from his grasp.

            "What have you been telling me every day for the past few weeks? 'This isn't ritual. This is real. An enemy isn't going to be concerned with protocol.' Don't you think I've been listening?" Alianne brandished her stick in a sweeping arc. "I could show you that move, if you'd like."

            Garth ignored her smug smile. He'd been working her hard every day, getting up before lightrise in an attempt to teach her to defend herself in ways she had never imagined.

            He had started with forms she already knew -- _piurich,_ _ro'jeiss,_ and _tu erelek._ Once she had warmed up on those stylish and stylized forms at combat, Garth utilized the weapons in ways the instructors never considered teaching.  Now, it seemed, his consort had, indeed, been listening all along. "Maybe tomorrow," he finally replied. "Class is over, student. We'd better hurry, or you're gonna be late to work...."

            "You just don't want me to show you up again." Alianne grinned and twirled the weapon like a baton.

            Garth waggled a finger at her. "Just remember, we do this again tomorrow...and don't you dare try that move on me another time, because I never forget a move."

            "Yeah, so I've heard."

            They collapsed the parristicks and returned to the city, where a full day of work still lay ahead.

 

******

 

**Chapter 3 - Discord**

 

            Hunched over a textbook and stylus, Alianne was aware ofa presence behind her as she worked in the teacher's preparation room that the Children's Unit Instructors used as a haven of quiet from rambunctious children. She looked up from her lesson plans to see Bevin standing there.

            "Do you always sneak up on helpless women?" she smiled.

            "From what you tell me, you aren't exactly helpless, now are you?" Bevin retorted.

            Putting her work aside, Alianne's smile turned wicked. "Would you like to try me out, dearest?"

            Bevin shook his head most emphatically. "No, thank you, kiddo. I happen to like my life." Workcases in hand, the two instructors left the preparation room and headed down a corridor. "So, you're not really getting up every morning and training for an hour every day, are you?"

            "No," Alianne replied.

            "Didn't think so--"

            "--we go out for _two_ hours," she interjected. "Every day, no matter what." Alianne felt comfortable discussing her training with Bevin. He was one of the only people who actually knew about it and she knew he could be trusted with that knowledge.

            "You must be some sort of sadist to get up that early," Bevin grimaced at the thought.

            "No, Garth's the sadist. I must be a masochist for putting up with it," Alianne replied.

            "Hmmph. A sadist and a masochist. I was right. You two are the perfect couple. " Bevin's comment was rewarded by a punch in the arm. "Not bad." He rubbed the spot where Alianne's fist had connected with his bicep. "Getting stronger by the minute."

            "Uh-huh. Anyway, are you ready for the next class? They'll be here any minute."

            Bevin patted his workcase. "I'm always ready. I can't be defeated by a group of rowdy nine-year-olds, kiddo. Just you."

            Alianne laughed. "They're worse than me any day, Bev.  I'd never --"

            "Mistress Alianne, Master Bevin." Their heads turned at the sound of the voice of Mistress Daina, the  Director of the Children's Unit. They stopped and waited for her to join them where they stood. "On your way to your next class?"

            "Yes, Mistress," Bevin replied.

            Daina nodded. "Master Bevin, I want you to go on ahead and get the children started with today's program. Mistress Alianne, you come with me."

            "But Bevin and I are running a joint program," Alianne protested mildly.

            "I am certain Master Bevin will survive. Won't you, young Master?"

            "Of course, Mistress, but --" Bevin's protest died on his lips as Daina abruptly turned and walked away. He and Alianne exchanged confused glances. Alianne shrugged and followed the Director down the corridor.   _Maybe I_ _'m_ _getting another promotion._ She then recalled the look on Daina's face as she spoke to her and Bevin. _Right. And I_ _'m going to pack up and go live in the Sahara Desert._

 

            Daina was waiting by the door to her office when Alianne arrived moments later. She opened the door and gestured for the younger woman to enter, following right behind.

            Alianne was surprised to find a couple, older than herself, but younger than Daina, sitting patiently in the Director's office. She didn't recognize them as Archives personnel.

            Crossing the room, Daina stood behind her desk and placed her palms on its smooth marble surface.  Her amber eyes met Alianne's in a slightly hard stare. "Mistress, this is _Fel_ Hamon and his consort, _Fela_ Rinann." Alianne nodded courteously at the couple. Daina gestured towards her. "I'm sure you remember Mistress Alianne."

 _Oh, terrific. Parents, I'll bet. Two to_ _one they're old Shalakites who disagree with what we're teaching_ _about Shalako and Orin..._ "Mistress Daina, would you mind telling me what this is all about? I do have class."

            "Hamon and Rinann are Laney's parents. You do remember her, don't you?"

 _Gods. Laney. How could I forget?_ "Yes. I remember," Alianne replied.

            Hamon stood. "Mistress, understand. We don't question your skills as a teacher, and Laney seems to like you a great deal, but we --"

            "We feel your presence with our children presents an immediate danger to their wellbeing," Hinaan finished.

            "What? With all respect, you're kidding, right?"

            Hamon shook his head. "No, Mistress. We are completely serious. We know the incident with your former consort was not a situation of your making, and if your current consort were any other man, we would not be here today. " Hamon paused and sighed. "But Rinann and I have discussed what happened with some of the other parents of the children who were with you that day, and we feel that it's not outside the realm of possibility that such an incident could occur again."

            "Laney had flash headaches for days after she'd been blasted," Rinann added.

            "I know. I sent a gift," Alianne said. _"Fel, Fela,_ I am sorry about what happened. You must believe me. It won't happen again."

            "You can't guarantee that," Rinann said coldly. "The royal family has made many enemies with the outside world, Mistress. You have chosen to align yourself with them. That is your perogative. Our perogative is to file a request to remove you from the teaching staff, and we have done just that."

            "Mistress Daina," Alianne protested, "you can't let them do this! I've worked so hard to be in this department. And it won't happen again! I promise! It won't!"

            "How can you be so sure, Mistress?" Hamon demanded, anger in his voice. "My daughter was nearly killed that day.  So were several other children. When you're outside with them, you're vulnerable. How in Orin's name can you say you can protect them?"

            "I can't give you the details, but believe me, the children are safe with me." Alianne tried to squelch her anger, to keep her voice calm and level. She wanted to tell them everything -- that she was going ragged training everyday in a manner that would exhaust the King's Elite; that every time she so much as set foot outside the dome's gates, a veritable squadron of sea creatures, both visible and hidden, followed her every move and would attack if someone so much as raised a hand toward her or anyone else who was with her. The children were as safe as they could be.

            But she couldn't. She couldn't tell them all that. There had to be an element of surprise in all of that in order for Garth's carefully laid plans to work, and if they knew, the surprise factor would be forfeit.

            Alianne spread her hands in supplication. "I wish I could tell you more, but I'm not at liberty to discuss it. I can say, however, that there are certain actions that I have been taking to protect myself. Would that reassure you?"

            "No, it would not," Hamon replied. He took a step towards Alianne. "Mistress, you can stand here all day and try to tell us all sorts of things, but there is nothing you can say that will convince me to entrust my child with you. You are a menace --"

            "Menace? A _menace_? You ... you..."

 

***

 

            Alianne found Garth over an hour later near the western end of Poseidonis' outer defense rim. He had felt her, not only the nearness of her, but seething anger as well, so he had stopped his patrol and waited for her. Normally, he would have started back toward the city and met her part way, but if she was as angry as she seemed to be, he wanted to give her time to settle her emotions.

            From the way she Felt to him as she arrived, days would not have been enough. Alianne swam furiously toward him, her strokes practically biting the water in her rage.

            "Ali, what's wrong? You're supposed to be at work. Did something happen?"

            "Did something happen?" she echoed. "Did something happen? Damn straight something happened. I got suspended!"

            "Suspended?" Garth steered her toward a large, flat rock and sat her down. "Why did you get suspended?"

            "Because I work with incompetent idiots!" she seethed.

            "Woah. Slow down. Why don't you start at the beginning, okay?"

            Alianne took a few deep breaths before continuing. "The parents of one of the children who was with Bevin and me when Loren's hirelings attacked came to see Mistress Daina to file a complaint form asking to have me removed from the teaching staff," she spat, her fists clenching with the memory. "They...they said I could bring more harm to the children, in part because of you."

            "What did you tell them?" Garth asked. "You didn't tell them about --"

            "Of course I didn't tell. I'm not stupid, you know."

            "I never said you were, beloved," he said softly, taking her hands in his own, prying her fingers away from her palms so he could do so. "What happened then?"

            "I tried to convince them that the children would be safe, and that I was doing something about preventing a similar situation from happening again, and then, they said I was a menace to the children. So I...."

            "So you _what_?" Garth asked, almost dreading the answer as he watched Alianne stand up.

            "I did this." And without further warning, Alianne lashed out with her right foot, catching Garth square in the chest. Before the impact had a chance to send him reeling back, she spun and delivered another blow with her left foot. Her head then came rocketing forward and slammed into Garth's midsection. He fell backwards in his seat and suddenly found himself staring up toward the very distant surface...and into Alianne's determined face.

            She rubbed the top of her head. "Of course," she added with a ruetul grin, "it didn't hurt so much when I hit Hamon. He's got a much softer stomach."

            Garth sat up slowly. "And that's what got you suspended."

            Alianne nodded. "For a week. Hamon's consort started screeching bloody murder, claiming I'd attacked him unprovoked. I was just trying to show them that I could defend myself." She snorted softly. "Menace, indeed. And Daina agreed with Rinann. She immediately called Oldine down to her office and told him that she was suspending me without notice. After hearing what I'd done, he agreed, so I can't even appeal it."

            "So, what will you do now?"

            "What do you suggest I do? Start smashing the windows?"

            "Well, maybe I could --"

            "No!" Alianne shouted. "I told you before, Garth, my work is my work. That means that it's my problem ... not yours. I do not need you to run interference for me. Do you understand?"

            "Okay, okay. You still need to decide what to do. Can you appeal to anyone else above Oldine?" Garth asked.

            Alianne raised an eyebrow. "Oldine's it. There is no one higher up. Even if I were in the right, I think he'd still back Daina publically. He may have made the suspension shorter, but if he shot her down, it'd damage her credibility with the staff."

            "Hmmmm." Garth thought for a moment. "Well, it you can't appeal to anyone, it seems to me that you have no choice but to accept the suspension gracefully." He smiled. "Look at it this way, love...you have a week's unexpected vacation, don't you?"

            "Like I need a vacation," she snorted softly.

            "Maybe not, but you've got it anyway. Why not take advantage of it? Things have been kinda hectic lately. What would you like to do that you haven't been able to do?"

            She thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose I could read for fun, maybe do some shopping" -- and ignored the look that Garth gave her at that comment -- "and maybe spend a few hours with Mother. Maybe if I do, she won't come knocking at our door at the, uhh, most _inopportune_ moments."

            Garth chuckled at the memory. "It _was_ the middle of the day, beloved," he replied. It pleased him to hear her laugh with him.

            "And, I have every intention of sleeping late," Alianne declared.

            Hand in hand, they began the long swim back to the city. "No sleeping late for you, m'lady," Garth smiled. "Hamon may think you can defend yourself, but you still have a lot to learn. There'll be no vacation from training."

            "Awwww, come on, Garth. Just a little late? It's not like I have anywhere special to be for the next week." Alianne smiled her warmest smile. "And your schedule's fairly flexible. I'll make it worth your while...please? Just an extra hour? Pleeeeeze?"

            "We'll see. It all depends on just how you manage to bribe me."

            "Yeah. Right."

 

***

 

            "Mistress Alianne."

            Alianne looked up from her desk to see Daina standing in the doorway of her office. "What can I do for you?" she asked, her earlier anger starting to rise again.

            "You're not supposed to be here," the director replied. "Have you forgotten your suspension?"

            "Or course not. But I left some things here that I'd like to have with me at home. I didn't realize being suspended meant becoming a pariah, Mistress."

            Daina didn't miss the sarcasm in the young woman's tone. She decided she didn't like it. "I am not accustomed to belligerence in my staff.  Perhaps the Children's Unit is not to your satisfaction --"

            Alianne straightened up from her desk, workcase in hand. "Oh, no. You're not getting rid of me that easily." She crossed to the door, squeezing past Daina in the process. "I'm not going to fight the suspension only because there is no way to fight it, but before I go, I just want to tell you that if _I_ were Director, I'd be a little more supportive of my staff than _some_ people I know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now. See you next week, Mistress." She stalked down the corridor and out the Archives, leaving an open-mouthed Daina to stare after her as she left.

            When she got home, she noticed that Garth was in the process of shutting down the wall comm unit. He turned away from the screen. "Hi. Did you get all your stuff?"

            She nodded. "I'm going to work for a while before calling it a night," she replied. "Especially if you're going to continue to be a slave driver and start beating up on me first thing in the morning."

            "Yeah, well...there's been a little change of plans." At her questioning look, Garth continued. "'That was Vic on the comm. He says Dick's calling a business meeting tomorrow and since I'm back on active status, the presence of my company is requested."

            "Awww, I wish I'd been here when he called. I wanted to ask him if he could find the time to make some music wafers for me."

            "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

            Alianne brightened at the implication of his question. "Really?  It's okay if I go with you?"

            "Sure. In fact, Vic mentioned that I should bring you along. Seems like Donna's in a cooking mood again and wants to make dinner for a crowd. Everyone's gonna be there. I thought we'd stay over and just have a nice visit."

            "Yeah, it'll be nice only if no one decides to invade the planet or something," Alianne replied wryly.

            Garth looked at his consort, her face delighted and eager. "Very funny. I take it that going to New York's okay with you." It was a rhetorical question as far as he was concerned. He could feel her enthusiasm and was glad that it was overshadowing her anger at her suspension. He found himself being pulled by the wrist into the bedroom. "Hey, I know you're happy, _Sai'a'thé,_ but don't you think this could wait?"

            Alianne reached up into the top shelf of her wardrobe and pulled a tote down and tossed it at Garth. "The way you pack, love? Gods, if we start now, we just might be ready to leave in the morning.

            "Now, tell me, what do you think we should take for an overnight trip...?"

 

 

To be continued (kind of) in "With A Little Help From His Friends"

 

A Savage Squirrel Production

for TitanTalk 56

May 1992

Adezio


End file.
